User blog:Vaince321/How to write a Fanfic of all sorts
I may as well make a Fanfic tutorial of my own... Welcome readers to my guide on writing(typing) a fanfic. I'll provide you the necessities on making your own Fanfic. Steps and tips will be provided for your needs below this simple sentence so ignore this opening and start reading the words below. How to write(type) a Fanfic. 'Step 1: Write what you have in your head' Title says it all but, there are times when you're on dead tracks. Try something around you, maybe use some locations that can help you or maybe objects that you think should/would be useful in your fanfic. Don't stray too far while you're writing(typing) cause this is a Gods Eater Wikia, not any other wikia you see here. 'Step 2: Use Cameo apperances' Cameos can also help you with your Fanfics but try to interpret yourself in their view. See how they think or maybe do some research on that specific character. Making one wrong move and you're gonna cost your time. '*Step 3: Use Fan Characters' This is completely optional but if you're the type to include your friends, this will help. Make sure you got their personality correct and their actions similar to who they are. Don't make a single mistake or it will cost you a hefty amount of rework on that Fanfic. 'Step 4: Keep it close' Make sure you're on the right track with your draft. Do take this into consideration as you're in the Gods Eater Wikia and not some other wikia. Crossovers are fine but don't simply make it into a different Fanfic, if you're willing on doing crossovers but you're scared of doing it, I recommend that you read this. Trust me, it should help you with your confidence. 'Step 5: How to end it' Endings can be a real hassle for your readers but make it simple. Good or Bad endings are the major problem for us fanfiction writers as they can lead to two more work. If you're the type to continue on and strive, take the good ending. If you prefer to end it, use the bad one. You can also decide to write another one after the bad ending with new characters. 'Extra Step: Listen to music' If you're not really that motivated, try listening to music. It helps when you're not in the mood at times but I always do that whenever I get the chance to. Try listening to your favourite musics, maybe watch something or read a book. It helps when you're stuck at a certain part such as an epic battle and you're not that motivated or just not sure on how to progress. Just listen to the type of music that fits the scene and you're ready to move on. I think this is where I end this Creator(Me): If you're still stuck on writing one, look at Bal's one. It'll help you if this one isn't enough. Arthur: So is this where we celebrate you doing something like this?? Creator(Me): No no, I simply wanted to do this because Becareless wanted help. Arthur: Heh, never knew you have a soft side there... Creator(Me): Hey!!! That's not how the world works okay!!! Creator(Me) & Arthur: Thank you for reading and see ya next time!! Category:Blog posts